


Let's Get a Closer Look

by happilysurviving (orphan_account)



Series: Frerard One Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Concert AU, Frerard, M/M, lead singer!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happilysurviving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee doesn't understand why Lindsey is dragging him along to see a band he doesn't even know but who knows, maybe his night won't simply entail awkward dancing in the corner in the bar and being ditched by Lindsey. Maybe the lead singer really is as remarkable as his friend says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get a Closer Look

"I don't understand why you're dragging me along to this concert, I haven't even heard of these guys!" I yell at Lindsey over the roar of the crowd as the door is opened to the underground club fifty feet in front of us.

"Because I love them and what means that you will too." My black haired and miniskirt clad best friend says with a smile on her plump red lips. I cross my arms over my chest.

"And what if I don't love them?" She sends me a glare as we step forward so we're only half the original distance from the heavy silver door.

"Then you're still going to have to listen to me go on about them and all their music. So it's just better if you do."

I huff in annoyance and pull my skull beanie farther down my red hair so it completely covers my dark roots. My friend rolls her eyes at my childlike action before slipping her finger through the loop on the shoulder of my blue leather jacket and moves so her mouth is right next to my ear.

"Besides the singer is fucking hot." She quickly pulls away and turns away from me as the bouncer exits the warm building again and steps into the January cold that I've had to withstand for over an hour now. Raising my eyebrows at my friend, I walk forward quickly in an effort to stay with her, not wanting to get lost in the crowd of fans for a band I don't even know the name of.

I hand my ticket to the bouncer once I make it up to him and walk in as soon as he approves me, grabbing Lindsey's somehow warm arm. She turns, ready to smack my hand right off of her but relaxes once she sees my pale face.

"What's up, scared of all the punks, Gerard ?" She mocks me while walking down the stairs of the dark club, her steel heeled boots clanking on the black wood.

"Shut up, we both know I've been going as Gee since I was fifteen. And besides, I bet I could beat all of these guys up right now." I snap at Lindsey, hitting her arm lightly, her having wrenched it out of my grip the moment she had identified me in the dimly lit entrance.

"Yeah I doubt a teddy bear like you could beat up an eight year old, let alone some eighteen year old with more piercings than you have brain cells." She laughs as I pout and open another set of doors that lead into the main room of the club.

I step down three more stairs and onto the worn hard wood floor. To my left is the merchandise booth for the band, which I now find out is called Experimental Noise. There are a few black t-shirts and posters laid out across it with a woman with black hair and spectacularly done winged eyeliner standing behind it taking money from a young teenager with dark green hair. On the wall opposite the booth is a concession window with a bag check that I see Lindsey is now standing in line for. The window is next to two open doors that I assume are bathrooms given the girls I see crowded around a mirror in one of the rooms and the reflection of some poor guy's pasty ass in the other. To my right and fifty feet down is the stage; a drum set, two guitars, a bass, and four microphones already set up on the raised platform. There's already a crowd forming in front of it, the floor slanting down to the lowest place where the most likely craziest fans are leaning their elbows on the stage.

I scurry over to stand next to Lindsey who's taken her baggy black coat off and now had is draped over her right arm, corresponding hand on her hip. She turns to see me standing there caving in on myself and rolls her eyes, flicking me in the side of the head. I yelp and press my hand to the red spot she left from her long blood red fingernail.

"Hey! What was that for?" I whine, causing her to roll her eyes for the third time (this growing number is being to concern me) and crosses her arms over her chest that's only covered by a ripped black tank top and her lacy red bra that you can see through the gaps of cloth.

"You being a dork and sticking to me." She suddenly stretches her arm out and points at the crowd by the stage. "Go talk to people or you won't have fun because believe me, I am not letting you cling onto me in the mosh pit."

"Fine." I say angrily before pulling my jacket off and placing it over hers, taking my phone out of the pocket and stuffing it in the back pocket of my black skinny jeans. "Have this put away with yours, asshole."

I then stalk away and feel very left out in my loose black tank top, surrounded by a bunch of people probably around my age of nineteen but all wearing the merch that they'd gotten at the table with the dark haired woman. I clasp and unclasp my hands, staring down at them in the corner of the room.

Suddenly I hear a voice in my ear and turn to see a short tattooed guy with a smirk on his face that I should've expected given his initial comment: "Hey beautiful."

"Um, yeah." I mumble, a blush rising on my cheeks but still managing to keep eye contact with the pale man in front of me. It is difficult to stay looking at his hazel eyes though when so much of his body is covered in tattoos, a scorpion on the side of his neck, some type of a sunrise spread across the elbow of his left arm, a word that I can't quite decipher at the moment gracing his knuckles. "I-I mean hey." I blush as he raises his eyebrows at me while raking his eyes up and down my body. I cross my arms over my chest as he parts his lips.

"So how long have you been a fan then?" He says, slowly lifting his eyes from my legs to meet my eyes.

"I'm not actually," I say icily, not really welcoming the idea of this man just coming onto me like he is. "My friend dragged me along."

"So you don't know anything about the band?" I shake my head. "Well that explains things."

Before I get the chance to question his statement he takes my hand and pulls me to the corner of the bar with the door leading backstage. I look around hurriedly to see if I can spot Lindsey anywhere, not quite sure what the hell is about to happen me when he pulls me through the doorway and ducks inside a room next to the entrance. Only once we're inside do I notice that we're in a cleaning supply closet.

"What the fuck, dude? Get off me!" I yell at him, ripping my hand out of his as he starts to show a seemingly uncharacteristic amount of concern.

"What's wrong, babe?" He furrows his eyebrows while reaching out toward me again. I jerk away from his hand.

"Oh I don't know! There's just a random guy who comes onto me and then suddenly pulls me into a closet, would that not scare you?"

"Woah, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, I just wanted to talk to you and shit!" He puts his hands up and attempts to explain himself but once he's done all I do is scoff.

"And we couldn't have talked out there? You know in the public area of the building?" I shake my head and suddenly widen my eyes. "Wait we aren't supposed to be back here, do you just crave the idea of getting arrested or something? Let me out of here!" I grab the handle on the dirty metal door but as I open it a crack he reaches out and slams it shut again. "What the fuck, man?"

"I'm allowed back here it's fine, in fact this is where I'm supposed to be. I have to stay back here before the show actually." He says, his hand still on mine as his eyes plead with my nervous mind.

"Then why were you out there before?" I ask, my accusing tone now replaced by my obvious confusion.

"I couldn't resist coming out when I saw you standing there." He says, looking in my eyes with a mix of caring and lust that makes me nervous enough to start twisting the doorknob again. "I promise you, I'm not gonna rape you or anything."

"Okay... that sounds fake but okay..." I say, still opening the door. "If you're supposed to be back here then can we get out of this closet though? And you should know that I will punch you the fuck out if you do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay sure," He says with a seemingly genuine smile. "And yeah, we can leave, just go to the right and I'll show you where I hang out."

"Okay," I say and push the door open, stepping out with him following close behind. Suddenly I feel the palm of his hand press against the small of my back and squirm as he directs me to my right and then down a long, purple lit hallway. As he leads me around the backstage area I realize that I don't even know why he's allowed back here. "Hey why do you have to stay backstage before the show?"

"I'm the number one groupie man!" He says excitedly before guiding me into a small room with the name Frank Iero written on a whiteboard nailed to the door. "In fact, I'm the number one everything when it comes to this band, but most specifically the number one singer. Take a seat." He sweeps his hand toward a dirty purple bean bag that I hesitantly sit down on, only slightly afraid that I might get ass herpes through my pants or something.

"You do realize that you could've just told me that and I would've been fine, right?" I say as he settles into the beanbag in even worse condition next to me.

"Oh so you'd risk ass rape with a lead singer but not a random punk? That's a dangerous mindset you know." He says with a smirk as I blush and cross my arms with a frustrated sigh.

"No," I protest, making him smile while pulling a packet of cigarettes out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "It's just then I would know that you're at least allowed to be in the building."

"Yeah sure, babe." He lights his cigarette and takes a drag before releasing a cloud of smoke from his slightly parted lips. "Now what is your name, I don't think I ever got it?"

"It's Gee."

"There's no way your parents named you Gee, man. What's your real name?"

"Well yeah they call me Gerard but I don't like it, and are you allowed to smoke in here?"

"That makes more sense. But god, are you always such a stickler for rules?" He groans and rolls his eyes. "I mean it would make sense with a name like Gerard but you sure don't look like some annoying Catholic school kid."

"Actually I was just making sure I wouldn't be arrested if I asked for a light." I say while grabbing a single cigarette out of my own pocket and sticking it in between my now smirking lips.

"Maybe you are okay then, Gerard." He smiles while attempting to hand me his lighter but instead of taking it I just lean forward and wink at him. He shakes his head with a smirk and flicks the flame on, lighting the cigarette for me. Inhaling, I stare at him with fierce eyes and then take the smoke between my fingers and blow out so the smoke billows into his face as I lean back and stick the cigarette back in the corner of my mouth, the stick tilting up as I smile at the sight of him coughing and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. After waving his arms around his face for a minute or so he opens his eyes and stares at me as I wink at him.

"That's more like it." And this time his smirk doesn't scare me.

~~~~~

"Frank! We're on in three minutes get the dude off you!"

"Gimme a minute, Ray!" The tattooed man yells from underneath me, his back pressed against the beanbag beneath him. I whine as he lets go of me to flip his friend off with both his hands but then rubs his palms across my back again.

"Fine, I can't believe you actually found someone to bone before the concert." He grumbles before walking off as Frank rolls his eyes and pecks my lips before yelling again.

"You're just jealous you haven't gotten anyone in three years, asshole!"

"Sure, bitch!"

I laugh at Frank's disgruntled face and start pushing myself up off his chest, much to his disappointment as he grabs my arm and tries to stop me.

"Dude, you have a show that you're literally the star of you need to get up." I groan while pulling him up by his protesting arm.

Only once he's on his feet does he accept my effort with a "fine" and leaves the room with his white guitar, the name "Pansy" spelled across it in silver letters.

"Make sure you can watch me, babe. You gotta be a fan of the band or I'll ditch you." He says with a wink as I brush myself off and walk out in the direction of the stage door. As I pass Frank I reach over and pinch his ass.

"Good luck, Iero."

"Thanks, Gee." He leans in and pecks my lips again before I walk out of the door and find a whole audience of people staring at me, clearing expecting the band to be coming out of the doors. Near the front of the pit I see Lindsey looking at me with awe and mouthing "what the fuck have you been doing" to which I shrug and go down the small ramp to the main floor, settling at the back of the crowd and waiting for the band to come out. 

A moment later I feel my phone vibrate in my pants pocket and grab it out to see a message from Lindsey:

What the hell were you doing backstage??????

To which i respond with a simple

I'll tell you later

Pocketing my phone, I cross my arms over my chest and smile as I think about how much she's going to freak out later when I tell her about Frank. And just when I look down at my shoes, feeling my nerves from first entering the bar coming back I hear the crowd scream in front of me and as I look up am met with the sight of Frank and two other men running out on stage and immediately starting to play their respective instruments, the drummer actually jumping over the right side of his set and landing on his seat and playing the intro to the song. I can't help but grin when I see Frank's eyes sweep across the crowd and eventually meeting mine, a smile placing itself on his own face.

But soon after that smile is replaced by the shapes of vowels and he leans toward the standing microphone in front of him, whiny sounding lyrics streaming from his lips.

His singing voice is quite strange.

I like it.

He goes through about a million emotions in a line, his eyes closing and body moving quickly as he shreds on his guitar, winking at random members of the audience dramatically, making almost the whole audience squeal until he aims a kiss at me and I just raise my eyebrows at him, somehow causing him to stick his tongue out of his mouth during the vocal break, the tip almost touching the bottom of his chin. I laugh, this is the first time in several months that I've laughed this much in such a short period of time. It feels great.

I've always found that concerts are an almost spiritual experience for me. I can't help but just close my eyes and breathe, just relax. It doesn't matter whether it's an acoustic cafe performance or a rock concert like this one where the lead singer spends half the time screaming while the drummer attempts to be even louder than them. I can just shut my eyes and smile, breathe in through my nose and out my mouth and almost meditate in the middle of a mosh pit.

That's how I spend the rest of the concert.

Well that is until the last song at least.

"And this last song is dedicated to someone very special to me." My eyes snap open as Frank says these words softly into the microphone. I then see that his line of sight is directly on me. I then start blushing. He then winks at me. And I then receive a text:

I swear to god if he's looking at you I'm gonna fucking shit down your throat later I fucking swear

And of course it's from Lindsey.

~~~~~

After the concert I do get a few looks which is to be expected, I mean when everyone watches you walk out of the area where their favorite band is staying it makes sense that they'll be curious about who you are. But that doesn't mean I was expecting girls to actually come up to me and try to flirt with me in order to meet Frank... which obviously didn't work given the whole gay thing but I'm pretty sure it still wouldn't have if I was straight. It was actually disgusting, one of them was quite obviously drunk, talking too close to me, breathing down my neck, going in for a kiss that I obviously didn't want but she didn't care about my resistance.

Soon enough though Frank comes out to sign autographs and people line up, not bothering to talk to me anymore once they're able to talk to the actual person personally. I don't bother to stand in line to see him but instead across from the table, leaning against a red pole with my ankles and arms crossed and just watch as he interacts with his fans along with his bandmates Ray and Dewees. It's amazing how intent they all are when listening to people's stories, how they keep eye contact and care and take a picture with every person who wishes to. I don't know if I could ever be as patient as the three of them are.

I do see all the attention start to ware on Frank's energy though as when the end of the line nears he wipes his forehead with his sleeve and looks up and sees me, a smile immediately lifts his tired eyes and he mouths the words "twenty minutes" and I nod to him. He then looks away again and greets his next fan with a smile and a clear appreciation in his bright hazel eyes.

It ends up taking a little longer than the twenty minutes he predicted but luckily for me (kind of) Lindsey met him pretty soon after he noticed me and pounces on me with questions immediately.

"What the everloving fuck were you doing backstage you little shit?"

"Well that wasn't the nicest thing you could've said to me, Ballatto, was it?" I say with a smirk.

"How funny is it that you think I care?" She gives me an overly sweet smile. "Now what were you doing back there you fuck?"

"I was just hanging out with Frank." I answer her casually.

"You're kidding." She stares at me in awe. "No fucking way."

"Oh but I'm not, and actually later tonight he will be fucking Way."

~~~~~

"Hey babe, you like the show?" Frank says after I enter the backstage area, greeting me with a kiss and a smile.

"Yeah, but dude are you out?"

"Nah, that's why I didn't say your name if you were wondering." He says while taking my hand and guiding me back to the dressing room again. "And why I did all that stage flirting with the girls in the crowd and stuff."

"I see." Laughing, I step into the room and he drags me down onto the beanbag I had sat on earlier this evening. He then sits down next to me and gently pulls me over closer to him, kissing the side of my head and nuzzling his head into my neck.

"I'm glad you liked the concert, although you were all the way in the back, didn't you want a closer look at the lead singer." He speaks into my neck before biting down on the skin lightly, making me groan. I move over quickly and straddle his hips, leaning down and pressing my lips against his.

"Well of course," I lean down and kiss him again, this time cupping his cheek in my hand and letting my tongue slip into his mouth for a moment. "But you know I was kinda hoping I'd be able to get a closer look now. Closer than the rest of them you know?" I bite my lip and he nods, breathing slightly more heavily than usual. "So let's get a closer, shall we?"

His pupils dilate and he answers me with a smirk, the one I was afraid of earlier this evening: "We shall."


End file.
